The Real Thing
by Ente-Huhnchen
Summary: Kai is mesmerized by a mysterious girl which visits the beach in the dead of night. At the same time, he mets a new girl at school. First fic so i have no real clue what im doing! Ok im going to be keep changing this i think....
1. The Girl

The Real Thing

Ok this is my first fic so forgive me if its not very well written. I don't know what's going to happen I'm just making it up as I go along. Oh and if I don't get to the point just be patient because I tend to explain things too much.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Girl 

The moonlight shone on his face as he stared out of the window, oblivious to the world around him. The soft glow of the candle had faded long ago and all that was left was a hard layer of molten wax lying on the bedside cabinet. His bed was neatly made and overall his room was very orderly, give or take a few CD's and clothes here and there. His homework lay forgotten on the desk beside his computer where the screensaver was busy showing the Windows logo. He was gazing out of the window, waiting, waiting for her to show up again. He didn't know who she was or what she was doing there but he was fascinated by her.

Kai wasn't a person you would call shy. He was more anti-social then anything else. While other people would normally talk and laugh with friends, he would sit down and lean against a wall or tree, cross his arms and close his eyes. Most people thought that he didn't have any friends more like people who he associated with on a somewhat regular basis. But Kai did have friends. Its just he didn't act like they were his friends in front of people. Over the years he had grown nicer but he was still that same, old Kai. The one who would only give grunts as answers and the one who did not interact, just observe. But he was starting to hang out with his friends. So it was only at school but still it was a lot coming from him.

Kai was someone one you didn't mess around with. He was strong, highly athletic and smart. He ignored people who he thought weren't worthy of his time and energy. He was highly respected as a blader and was leader of two teams: The Blade Sharks and The Bladebreakers. Although he no longer had any interest in the Blade Sharks anymore they still regarded him as their leader.

Kai was basically adored by nearly every single girl on the planet. He did not care for any of them and thought they were a nuisance. Most of the ones he had to deal with where sluts who threw themselves at him, hoping that they would receive even an atom of attention from Kai. He received this, unwanted, attention because of his brains, appearance and capability of mastering everything he set his mind to, be it a sport or a challenge of some kind. He was also loved for his cool and calm nature and for the fact that he didn't want them and they couldn't have him. It drove them mad with longing.

But this girl was different. He had noticed that most nights she would go to the beach, which he could clearly see from his bedroom window. His house was located about 10 metres from the beach. She would come on clear nights either when there were hundreds of stars in the sky and when the moon was full or close to being full. He would see her walk from the woods and jump down from the little cliff, which was only a metre high at the most, and sit down in the sand and gaze up at the sky. Sometimes what appeared to be a white dog but looked a lot like a wolf accompanied her to the beach. He thought it must be some kind of Husky because they looked a lot like wolves but it didn't seem like a dog to him and it couldn't be a wolf. Why would some girl have a wolf for a pet?

But he was more interested in the girl then the animal that followed her. She would come when the sun had set and there was nearly total darkness except for the moon and the starts. She would stay until the light grew stronger and the stars faded away beneath the lightening sky. Kai couldn't understand why someone would just go to the beach in the middle of the night to look at a bunch of dots and a big ball that inhabited the sky.

He had never attempted to talk to the girl. He didn't want to. He just wanted to know what she was doing and why she was doing it. Otherwise he couldn't care less about her. None of his friends saw her. He lived in the house with his friends Tala, Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny. Hillary had just moved in a few weeks ago.

Hillary was very bossy and nearly every time she and Tyson saw each other they started fighting. It was stuff like it was your turn to do the laundry or your turn to go shopping. It was rare that they ever had a civilized conversation. Hilary had brown eyes and about shoulder length brown hair but it wasn't straight. At the end they split into little groups forming curved lengths of hair. She had a fringe that did the same thing. She had a small body with frail arms and legs but appearances can be deceiving. She looked weak if she was angry she could still cause some bruises, which could always be found to have landed on Tyson.

Tyson's hair was messy but you couldn't really tell because of the blue baseball cap he always wore on his head, turned backwards. He had dark blue hair and slightly lighter blue eyes. He had an average build of a body and had a quick temper which got him into trouble at school and with Hillary. He never listened to what people had to say. Max was his best friend who seemed to be high on sugar 24-7 but really it was just his nature. He had dark bluish grey eyes. He had messy blond hair and much the same physical ability as Tyson, which wasn't much. He was a nice person and was the most fun to be around with.

Ray was a quite person but it wasn't anything like Kai's attitude. He wore a red headband with a yin/yang symbol on it, which kept his jet-black hair away from his eyes. His eyes were almost cat like but held a warmth which made the amber eyes trustworthy and kind. His hair was very long and was wrapped up in what looked like a bandage. Ray had a slim figure like Kai and was also very athletic. Like with his eyes Ray had very cat like reflexes. He was also adored by girls for his physique but also for his kind and caring personality rather then Kai's cold and uncaring attitude.

Kenny had messy light brown hair and was always seen with these big round classes. His hair always fell over his eyes so no one knew what his eyes looked like. He carried around a laptop, which was anything but ordinary. His laptop contained a bitbeast, which was called Dizzy. He was the smallest of the group and was very weak although he was exceedingly smart. If he wasn't a member of the group then he would have been picked on consistently. But no one dared to. No one could beat them in a beyblade fight and no one was going to try and start a real fight with them. Then there was Tala.

Tala had flaming red hair that went into a somewhat devil horn hairstyle except his wasn't as pointy and they fanned more to the sides then up. He also had two strands of hair which came from the middle of his hairline and went into a slight M shape around his face. He was also an expert beyblader and had an athletic body, much like Kai and Ray. He used to be like Kai but has become more open now. He was adored by girls and liked to 'play' with them before he moved on to the next one. He was kind of a playboy but it never got more serious other then kissing.

While he was busy thinking he almost didn't notice that she had appeared again. As he watched her gaze up at the stars, he thought he heard something. He listened intently but the only sound he heard was the gentle hum of his computer. He hadn't slept in days and was probably imaging things he thought. He continued to gaze out of the window mesmerized by the girl. The hypnotic waves lulled him into a deep sleep and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that's the first chapter done. Sorry it doesn't make much sense yet or tell a lot of the story but you'll find out soon enough. If anything is wrong please tell me!!


	2. Back to School

Well the chapter was kinda more of an introduction chapter but it doesn't matter. I hope you find this chapter at least amusing in some way. If I have offended you then don't pay any attention because I'm just doing this based on what you normally see in shows or movies so it's more or less wrong.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Back to School

It was the start of the new school year and everyone was returning from wherever they were with glum looks as thoughts of homework, tests and school projects floated through their heads. Most of the students were gathering their books and walking with friends to their form rooms, talking about their summer and how they thought school was a waste of time. Some of them were just walking around outside waiting for the bell to sound, trying to spend as little time in the school as was humanly possible. When the bell finally sounded, sighs were heard from many of them as they picked up their bags and walked into the school.

The teacher had just arrived to find complete mayhem happening in her classroom. Sighing she began to try and calm down the class. People were sitting on their desks or backwards on their chairs and were gathered in their groups talking loudly and regularly laughing at nothing in particular. Some were throwing paper airplanes, which littered the floor.

"Ok people lets all take our seats now. It's your first day back and I'm sure your parents would be very annoyed if you get a detention" she spoke.

With a lot of grumbling most of students took their places. Some were still sitting incorrectly but she let it slide. It was their first day back after all. The desks were designed to fit two people so people were still talking.

In a voice which commanded respect she roared, "Be quite NOW!

Instantly the class quietened down. A few moments later the door open and Kai and Tala walked in. Kai ignored the teacher and went to sit at his usual seat at the back of the classroom near the window. Tala made to follow him but the teacher stopped him.

"Mr. Volkov please sit up front with Mr. Kon."

"But sir…" Tala tried to ague.

"Tala either sit up front or you can go to the principals office."

Grumbling Tala reluctantly went up to sit beside Ray. He didn't have anything against the guy, hell he lived with him, but he hated sitting up front. The teacher could see everything he did and he hated that. But them he felt the girls' stares. Stretching his arms above his head, he heard clear audible sighs of longing and lust coming from the girls. Looking across at Ray he saw him shake his head.

"You are such a player" Ray spoke while looking at him.

"Yeah, isn't life great" he replied smirking as Ray just continued to shake his head.

Darina's POV

I stood before Room 7. Darina hated school with its stupid, sluttish cheerleaders and the arrogant, player boys who looked at her like she was just some little play thing. Go ahead and try it she thought. I'll teach them. Too bad her friend wasn't with her. But Ria was put into Room 3. Well let's see how stupid this class is she thought. Smiling inwardly too herself she knocked on the door. Hearing a "Come in" she opened the door and walked in.

I walked up to the desk. Everyone in the class was watching me, some of them indifferently, some jealously and one with the look she hated. The look of fresh meat. The look they give girls when they thought that they couldn't resist them, that they could have her if they wanted. That look wouldn't last for long. He would soon find that out. Ignoring them and their stares I addressed the teacher.

"I was told to report to Room 7" I told the teacher and handed her a slip of paper.

"Oh you must be the new girl. Everyone I would like to introduce you to Darina…eh what is your last name?"

"It doesn't matter," I said keeping a cool look plastered on my face. The less they know the better I thought.

"Ok does anyone have any questions for Darina?"

One of the boys at the back, who was obviously a player as she could tell by the way he looked at her, raised his hand and asked, "Are you a cheerleader?"

Before I could answer some girl, probably a cheerleader from looking at her outfit, spoke, "I don't think….

Before I let her finish I butted in saying, "We already know that."

A few of the people in the class giggled while some smiled. The girl I interrupted had a look of pure rage on her face.

"Excuse me" she began. "But I… She continued with a smug smile on her face "…have an I….

What the hell? Did she think I was an idiot or what? But this time her fellow cheerleaders replied with a long "She" but sounded like "See". They were probably trying to repeat her. Time to have a little fun with words. "Q number….

"What did you do with and icy cucumber?" I asked innocently.

The class erupted into laughter. Even the teacher was finding it hard to remain calm. He just stood there with his head bowed and silently shaking with laughter. I looked at the cheerleader and saw pure hatred in her eyes. Her face was red and her eyes burned with fury. Everyone was laughing intensely except one. Some guy in the back with two-tone hair. The only thing to show that he had heard was the small smirk that played on his lips.

Eventually the teacher calmed down enough after ten minutes to tell me to sit down. As I headed to the only empty seat beside the smirking guy, I passed the girl I had insulted.

She said in a loud voice "Your not as hot as you think you are"

God these people need to try harder I thought. I replied in a slightly taunting tone "At least I'm not burned." And walked past her.

People began to laugh again and she jumped up. I quickly turned around and looked at her right in the face. Or mask as her face was covered with so much make-up you couldn't see her face. I could almost feel the hatred that radiated off of her.

"Who do you think you are?" she almost screamed at me. "Don't you know who I am?

"I don't need to think to know who I am." At this her face turned a shade or two redder. A couple of people started to chuckle as well. "And how am I supposed to know who you are? You haven't told me who you are and I'm not psychic."

"I'll have you know that I am one of the most popular and respected girls at this school and I'm captain of the cheerleading squad. What do you have to say to that!" she yelled, but now she had a smirk, which showed that she thought that she had won. Boy was she wrong. But I was getting tired at this point. She was just digging herself deeper and deeper into the hole she had dug. I mean she's giving me so much ammunition.

Smirking I began my last comeback. She was getting on my nerves. "You are the most popular slut in this school and you don't have any respect from any real people, just from your little cheerleader friends who suck up to you because you're the biggest bitch in the school. Being captain of a group of slutty and stupid girls is nothing to be bragged about. Now unless you want to make yourself look like more of a fool then now I suggest that you sit down and shut up because you have got no chance against me."

With that I turned on my heel and walked the short distance to the desk, sat down and started to stare out of the window. The boy beside me was smirking slightly and was leaning back with his arms folded, his head bent forward and his eyes closed. The teacher having regained control over his laughter began to call out names to mark them either absent or here in the roll book. Just as he called out the last name the bell sounded. I got up to leave along with the other members of my class. As I was halfway into the corridor I heard my name being called out.

"Hey Darina" a boy called out. He had jet-black hair and was dressed in something that resembled robes.

I stopped and waited for him to catch up. When he had I began to walk again.

"Hey my names…"

"Ray Kon" I said cutting him off.

"He looked slightly puzzled as he replied. "How did you know that?"

"You're a member of the Bladebreakers aren't you?"

"Well I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to each lunch with me and my friends" he asked, looking at me as he waited for my answer.

"Might as well" I replied. "Where should I meet you guys?"

"I'm in your next class. It's a double so I'll take you to meet them when art is finished."

"Ok" I replied without interest. Well at least I will have something to look forward to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that's done. I hate doing conversations; I'm just not very good at them. Oh well next one will be up shortly if I don't forget. I know its not that good but I find it funny. More of this kind of stuff will probably be in other chapters.


End file.
